Various types of connection coupling assemblies are known and disclosed in the art, such as connecting flexible tubes utilized in the biomedical applications, instrument connection, fluid dispensing assembly, etc.
Different types of exhaust hoses, tubing, ducts and the like are conventionally used to transfer substantial quantities of air from conventional ventilation units to corresponding exhaust ports that lead to an external location. A vent is also sometimes provided by removing a window pane for installation of the latter. Regardless of the type of room exhaust port, a suitable hose or tubing is typically installed to interconnect the ventilation unit to the room outlet port for evacuating air from within a building to an outside volume of ambient air.
To prevent several types of unfortunate situations, care must be brought in installing the exhaust tubing and in sealing both ends of the latter. Indeed, if both ends of the exhaust tubing are not properly sealed respectively to the ventilation unit and the wall outlet port, moist air and/or associated residual lint may escape resulting in mildew, dust and the like with the associated potential health risks and/or structural damages.
Kinking, bending or otherwise altering the shape of the exhaust conduit, not only potentially creates the hereinabove mentioned drawbacks but also potentially greatly decreases the efficiency of ventilation units. Hence, in spite of the initial efficiency of the ventilation unit as manufactured, and the theoretical connection to a freely flowing exhaust, in practice ventilation units may well not achieve this type of efficiency and moreover, the ventilation unit and/or the vent duct are susceptible to overheating because of inadequate air flow through the vent system, and collection of combustible lint. This type of problem presents itself not only during installation but also when maintenance or replacement of the ventilation unit is required.
There exists a plurality of situations wherein inlet or outlet tubes, ducts, hoses and the like need to be releasably connected to corresponding inlet or outlet ports. One common example is found in the field of conventional household laundry dryers. Several structures have been proposed in the prior art relating to the field of convential laundry dryers. Several structures have been proposed in the prior art attempting to circumvent the hereinabove mentioned problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,461 issued Jun. 15, 1982 discloses a portable window vent screen that includes an aperture extending therethrough. A ventilator is positioned adjacent the outer surface of the vent screen bolted to an adapter on its inner surface. A flexible hose from a dryer is detachably attachable to the adapter whenever the dryer is used.
The dryer vent disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,461 however suffers from being destined to be used only through window screens or the like. It is not adapted for use with conventional wall outlet ports typically located adjacent the intersection between the rear and bottom walls part of the dryer housing.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,468 1993 discloses a dryer air outlet hose coupling. The coupling includes a first coupler having a cylindrical flue releasably anchored to the drying machine back wall, while a second coupler includes a cylindrical flue anchored to the laundry room floor. In one embodiment, the flues are both horizontal while in a second embodiment the flues are vertical. In a third embodiment, one hose coupler is slidable along a ground rail integral to the second hose coupler, the latter being fixed to the ground. An operative position is defined, where the cylindrical flues of the two hose couplers become coaxial to one another. In all cases, by displacing the dryer towards the second coupler, the latter will engage edgewisely the first coupler to become coaxial therewith. A first flexible hose interconnects the first flue to the machine air outlet port, while a second flexible hose interconnects the second flue to the outside.
The field of ventilation unit uses various types of coupling assemblies or conduit adapters enabling conduits to be fitted on units. Known adapters with male and female components may be used, however, the use of such adapters require a securing device to assure a proper fit of both components.
Given these examples, there is a need for a quick-connect/disconnect adapter which will enable conduits to be easily positioned on ventilation units or other appliances which require the exhaust or intake of a gaseous fluid. There is need for an adapter that enables the installation of various conduits through the use of single component of the adaptor of the present invention.
This background information is provided for the purpose of making known information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.